Jack Watermaine
Jack Watermaine, known by the authorities as The Clairvoyant, is a former Lupaian detective and member of The Outlaws. His psychic powers gave him a pivotal role in co-ordinating his fellows and his police training allowed him to teach the others the shooting, hand-to-hand combat and survival skills that became essential for their survival. Personality Watermaine's past left him cynical, unwilling to trust or respect anybody until they have proven they deserve it. He seems harsh to those he doesn't know, but he will fiercely and loyally defend his friends. When working with the other Outlaws, Jack is single-minded and determined and aims to finish the mission as quickly as possible with the best possible outcome. To this end he often uses his powers without warning the others, issuing them instructions based on what he has seen rather than waste time describing what he has sensed in detail. His time as a detective has given him combat experience and some idea of how to lead a group, making him a useful asset to the Outlaws even without his pre-cognitive abilities. Before the Outlaws Watermaine originally worked member of the Lupaian Police Force, which he joined at the age of seventeen. His police training left him able to fight with and without weapons, taught him basic first aid and the ability use a variety of equipment. He was assigned to work in the Vice department, where he held the rank of Detective Sergeant. In one of Jack's early cases, the helicopter he was piloting was attacked and his copilot and partner Amy Cooke was thrown from the aircraft. No body was ever found as they were over the lake between Destral and Nynrah, but the loss of his partner would visibly affect Jack for the rest of his career. When a smuggling case Jack was handling began to go bad, Jack realised that the corruption he was dealing with ran deeper than he had anticipated. When he finally succeeded on tracing it through several government officials to Jim Moriarty, he suddenly understood what was happening. After discovering he was being watched, he left the force and caught a plane to Aberdeshia in order to consult the AAC. The plane crashed near Ptomley's Gate and collapsed into a cave system, and upon finding their way out he and the survivors encountered the Sethian Operative Thorn. After a brief skirmish that almost killed them, Thorn accidentally activated the Gate and Jack and the others were knocked unconscious. World Breaker : Main article: World Breaker (Campaign) '' When the group regained consciousness again they were met Sethos, who flew them back to Devil's Crag . After running some tests he informed them that the Gate had given them what were effectively superpowers, but that these powers would kill them in a matter of days. In order to save them, they needed to rescue a man named Dr. Yedsem from imprisonment at Loveshack. The Outlaws found it easy to break into the prison and recover Yedsem, but soon after the prison was attached by The Ceph and their operative, Flintlock. Watermaine was able to use his powers to direct the others to structural weak points in the building, allowing Draven and Anderson to take out nearly half of the attacking forces with an electrified water main. After Thorn drove off the operative the group were flown safely back to Amun-Seth, where Yedsem stabilised the Outlaws' powers and set about finding a way of stopping the impending Ceph invasion. The Outlaws soon discovered Yedsem was in fact Sodney Masher, deposed king of Dog Bollock. The discovery made Jack furious, and he warned Sethos that any damage caused by the dictator would be on the Sethian's head. As Anderson and Jack grew restless they decided to pay Masher a visit, and the ensuing discussion revealed that the situation between Masher and Sethos was far more complicated than the world had been led to beleive. Masher also revealed Sethos' plan to kill the Outlaws in order to close the gate and destroy Outland if the situation grew untenable. After Jack received a vision of an argument between the two leaders, Jack came to realise three things; Thorn was Masher's biological son, Masher believed there was something more dangerous involved than the Ceph, and that, whilst the dictator was planning something, he could be trusted. Much to Sethos' annoyance, Jack alerted Thorn to his parentage at one of Anderson's training sessions. When Anderson and Jack decided to plan an escape attempt Masher pledged his support and swore that he would help to smuggle the group out using another gate hidden in the city. Sethos soon saw war approaching and gathered the group for execution, but they were saved by the intervention of Violet Bloodstone. The Outlaws fled via Amun-Seth's in-progress raceway and were escaping in a stolen racecar when Thorn engaged them. The group had the opportunity to try to kill him more than once, but Jack held them back and, after a further engagement with Sethos, the group finally escaped. Masher charged the group with tracking down the World Breaker and finding out what it might be, using a secret Gate to leave them in Northrend. The group agreed that their first target should be the Deadmines. They reached the mines almost without incident, and Anderson and Jack bluffed their way inside by convincing the guard that they were an inspection team sent from The Citadel. Jack realised both Ellen Hunter and Flintlock were also present, so the group divided in order to cover ground more quickly. While Draven and Anderson headed into the mine itself, Jack and Serenity investigated a guard post. In a research laboratory beneath the guard post, the pair discovered the Ceph had found an army of suid-like machines designed by Masher that they were trying to activate using Blacklight. In order to prevent this they stole a sample and destroyed the lab, though not before Misty could swallow a chunk of the mineral. Outside they were accosted by Flintlock, who was killed when Serenity climbed a tower crane and dropped its load on him. After Jack suggested capturing Hunter, the group were able to escape without further incident. Masher soon made contact with Jack to discuss their recent discoveries - the drones were a pre-emptive guard against the World Breaker, Blacklight was connected to it, Hunter must be killed, and the Blacklight sample must be disposed of. Jack attempted to interrogate Hunter first, but Juan and Anderson carried out the order. The group decided they would keep the sample regardless. Masher instructed the group to head towards Stonetalon Valley. When possession of the sample caused Doc to become violent and unpredictable, the group decided it would be best to swap it between them. Jack took the sample first, and was soon granted visions that were far more powerful than usual depicting Outland in flames and Ceph raids on Arsinos; one turned out to be a premonition of World Breaker's arrival, the other a vision of events currently taking place, he passed it to Anderson. Another call from Masher revealed Thorn's arrival in Outland and resulted in the Outlaws being given a dual-rotor helicopter that Jack and Anderson were able to use to carry the group towards the valley. After an attack by Blacklight-affected fauna and Jack's evasive piloting in the ensuing onboard fight led to Anderson falling overboard - in a disturbing parallel to the helicopter accident Jack had been involved in years prior - he relinquished control of the aircraft to Anderson and was asleep when Sernity's pet dog Misty mutated and, despite the group's best efforts, downed the vehicle. Doc sealed Anderson and Jack inside the cockpit and the pair attempted a crash landing. When Anderson revealed that her powers were being used to track them, Jack hotwired a car to allow the group to proceed to the port of Geat, where they could steal a boat and sail to Stonetalon. When the Blacklight caused Anderson to lose control of her powers and shut the car down, the group took the opportunity to acquire some supplies before proceeding to the harbour. Thorn accosted the group at the habour and though he had the upper hand throughout the fight they eventually wore him down. Jack attempted to negotiate, but Thorn refused to listen until he tried to take their Blacklight sample and received a vision that showed him the truth. Thorn fled, but Jack found himself able to make contact with him psychically from then on. The group recovered their sample and stole a boat to head towards Stonetalon, but en-route Jack had powerful visions of the World Breaker's arrival. When the Outlaws made rendezvous with Masher in Stonetalon Harbour they had a collective vision of an ancient being that called itself Mother. It revealed to them the origins of the World Breaker and their powers, and strengthened their abilities. Masher, confused, used the boat to take them to The Citadel. At the Citadel the Avengers were lured to the roof by a revived Flintlock, where they were ambushed by Sethos. The AI had them imprisoned, but the timely arrival of Thorn freed them from their restraints and they went to the roof to help him combat the leader. When Jack and Draven's attempt to use a Steel Tide troop transport they had destroyed as a projectile failed and Sethos was about to execute Thorn, the group were able to save him and Thorn threw him from the roof. With the Citadel collapsing around them, the group jumped from the roof and Jack used his powers to slow them so they could survive the fall into the sea below. Once they regained control of the boat Masher began formulating a plan. The group resolved to head for Thialia to make contact with Violet Bloodstone and take delivery of a Blacklight core. It didn't take long for Ruaumoko to interupt the exchange. The Outlaws fled in a 4x4 and headed towards Ptomley's Gate. At the Gate, the Outlaws gathered in the jet as they waited for Masher to prepare the Gate. It was then that Sethos made his reappearance and, after a shortlived fight in which he nearly killed several members the group and only took injury from a psychically-directed, electrically charged and sonically powered bullet, was carried by Juana into the path of Ruaumoko's breath and incinerated. Masher lured the World Breaker into the gate, absorbing his powers as he did so, in the culmination of the plan he had been formulating all along. Now wielding all of Ruaumoko's power, Masher absorbed the powers of the Outlaws in order to prevent them from destroying him. While the others bemoaned the betrayal, Jack and Anderson stood beside the Mashers as they returned to reclaim the throne of Amun-Seth. Now without his powers, Jack returned to Lupaia to inform the authorities of recent events and took up a job as a freelance investigator. Hive : ''Main article: ''Hive (Campaign) Jack was approached my Masher three weeks after the World Breaker was vanquished and instructed to find Anderson, who had been raiding settlements in Outland. After their return, he had just informed them that they were to act as Amun-Seth's new operatives when they were interrupted by a terrorist attack at Devil's Crag's station. Upon investigating, Jack and Anderson found a briefcase whose contents hailed the Machine God, and through CCTV footage it was revealed that Draven may have been involved. That evening, Draven contacted Jack and revealed that he was a pawn in one of Moriarty's plots. After divulging a great deal of information to Jack - including the location of Moriarty's base and that Serenity was involved - Draven got himself arrested in order to reach Amun-Seth safely, but when Bloodstone's investigation showed the Island of Doom was empty Draven was threatened with execution. Weighed down by the guilt of his actions Draven begged for death, but Jack persuaded Masher to spare him until they could judge his honesty. Fearing Moriarty's possible involvement Masher gave Jack and Anderson their powers back - the wrong way around - so they could find Doc and Juana. Anderson attempted to read Draven, but found herself overcome by a vision of aliens threatening Arsinos. An attack in the Novakeroz capital of Lotiripol led to Masher deploying Jack and Anderson to the bomb site. Upon arrival, they were ambushed by a group of thugs led by Serenity, and after a skirmish they were all knocked out with incapacitation grenades. Jack woke up alongside Anderson in a Devil's Crag infirmary. During a debriefing with Masher, Moriarty attacked with Serenity and the Machine God, forcing the group into combat. During the fight Jack lost his powers to the AI, and during a standoff with Moriarty threw his knife at him and forced him to drop The Orb. When Cayden was shot in the neck, Jack's first aid saved the young man's life. Only hours later, at Jack's suggestion, he and Anderson went into surgery to remove the implants Draven had revealed had been installed in their heads. With the implants gone and Masher refusing to help, Jack began planning for he, Anderson and the redeemed Serenity to pose as a family to find the still-unaccounted-for Doc and Juana. : ''To be continued... Relationships Melissa Anderson : Main article: Melissa Anderson '' Anderson was the first of the Outlaws that the withdrawn Jack truly began to bond with, and their initial begrudging respect grew to make them strong allies during their internment in Devil's Crag. After being freed they discovered they worked well as a team, and after Anderson was thrown from the group's helicopter on the way to Geat in (an accident that reminded Jack sharply of the loss of his former partner Cooke) they grew closer as allies and friends. When the two were forced to co-operate even further he helped her through using his powers, even willing to have her use them on himself to demonstrate - an act that would have exposed his entire psyche to her, though Jack was relieved she didn't succeed. Despite their occasional disagreements - usually on the concepts of tact and subtlety - Jack considers Anderson a close friend and confidant. Sodney Masher : ''Main article: Sodney Masher '' Jack was initially wary on meeting Masher, having been exposed to the same tales of the Machine God as the rest of the world. Once Masher successfully showed him that this was not true, he took on more respect for the leader and began viewing him as a fallen leader who was trying to regain his way. Throughout the World Breaker campaign Jack's respect for Masher grew, and though he had expected his betrayal from the beginning he did not tell the others as he saw that it was for entirely practical reasons. When Masher returned to power Jack was the first of the Outlaws he made contact with, and once he found Anderson they began serving the King as the first of his new Operatives. Jack and Masher respect each other as practical men, and though their views can occasionally bring them into conflict they each know the other is working towards what they believe to be the best possible outcome. Cayden ''"Thorn" Masher : Main article: Thorn / Cayden Masher '' Jack's relationship with Thorn was initially hostile, but Jack grew to pity him once he discovered his situation and true parentage. Jack made a great effort to persuade him of his true identity and it is likely that without his intervention Cayden would never have become the powerful ally he proved to be at The Citadel. Now the young Operative has returned to his father's side Jack's relationship with him has become friendly, even mentorly. Draven Ziggurst :''Main article: Draven Ziggurst '' When they first met Jack immediately recognised Draven as Aiden Roberts, a Dalanian wanted for double murder, but chose to keep this to himself to prevent further conflict from arising within the team. Whilst the two were able to co-operate as team members they never really became friends. When Draven confessed his crimes to Jack he was initially angered, but upon realising why he was doing so and that he was the first person Draven contacted he tried to help him, persuading Masher to spare his life until his guilt could be ascertained. After Draven saved the others from Moriarty's manipulation by what he thoroughly believed would be self-sacrifice, Jack's respect for Draven grew exponentially and he began to think of the fallen comrade as a brother once more. Serenity Vine : ''Main article: Serenity Vine '' Jack has always viewed Serenity as an innocent girl plunged into an unpleasant world, and along with the rest of the group tried to guide the girl as best he could. He was responsible for teaching her most of the combat skills she knows, so when he discovered she had fallen under Moriarty's influence he felt guilt more than anger and felt he had failed her and was personally responsible. After Serenity's redemption Jack was relieved to the point of hysteria, and their reunion was enough to bring both to tears. Jack swore to himself that he would take better care of the girl in future, taking on a fatherly outlook in their relationship. Jim Moriarty : ''Main article: Jim Moriarty '' When Jack and Moriarty first met it was briefly, and no words were spoken. Jack found he was involved at the heart of a corruption case that ran all the way to the top of the Lupaian government, and when he found Moriarty was involved he fled the nation in fear of his life. After the encounter in Devil's Crag, where Jack saw first-hand what Moriarty had done to his friends (Serenity in particular), what was initially fear has been replaced by seething hatred. Powers World Breaker *'Impart Will''' - Watermaine is capable of knowing things otherwise undetectable. He can investigate his surroundings at a glance and, to some degree, see events happen elsewhere in both the present and future. He can also control the minds of weak-willed characters. *'Quick Reflexes' - Jack's enhanced brain function lowers his reaction time to a fraction of a second, making him faster on the trigger and more capable of dodging attacks. *'Telekenisis' - Jack is capable of moving objects or people with simple hand gestures, turning them into projectiles or knocking enemies away. This counts as a ranged attack. It can either render a medium number of NPCs stunned (or killed if particularly well used) or tear objects from their foundations and throw them as missiles (in which case they count as ranged attacks with up to +25 to hit). This power must be used sparingly and so cannot be used to make objects hover or continually fly. Hive * Lightning, Electro-Magnetic Pulse and Meteorology - briefly granted by Masher while Anderson wielded his former powers as a lesson, assumedly in control. Later lost to Moriarty. Blackstar Mutations Jack was granted a set of related support powers by the Black Flu during Blackstar, which he could toggle between through contact with Morena Alton: *'Annullment' - Jack can block the use of all powers within the immediate area or the powers of a single individual. *'Buffer' - Jack can "charge" another Outlaw's attack by releasing a block while they are already attempting to use it, increasing its effectiveness. Equipment *Combat Knife *LPF standard-issue pistol *Small medical kit *Psychic wiretaps (A small device Jack can use to intercept electronic signals discovered in Masher's laboratory on Tophat Island. Jack has learned to reproduce these devices.) Trivia *Prior to Morena's arrival Watermaine was the only member of the Outlaws to reliably use a gun. He and Doc are the only two to use knives (though Jack's is suited to its purpose). *Watermaine and Alton are the only Outlaws to have received any form of formal training or experience relevant to their new situation. Category:Outlaws Category:People Category:Arsinos Category:Lupaians